


The Cheeto Fic / Richie Tozier x Reader ( not gender specific )

by Quaestris



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Armpit Kink, Bisexual Richie Tozier, F/M, Gay Richie Tozier, M/M, Other, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Soft Richie Tozier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23678650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quaestris/pseuds/Quaestris
Summary: You wake up with Richie Tozier sleeping on your chest... What happens next might surprise the both of you.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier/Reader, Richie Tozier/Reader
Kudos: 16





	The Cheeto Fic / Richie Tozier x Reader ( not gender specific )

**Author's Note:**

> This was based off a conversation I had with my friend at 4am. And yes. It is weird. No. I'm not serious. But I hope you can laugh with me.

It had been a wild night. You and Richie got drunk off your asses while on the couch, having a marathon of the classic ' America's Funniest Home Videos '. It wasn't your choice, obviously. No, you had begged him, that if you were to watch something so completely pointless, at least let it be twilight. 

But one look at his pleading face- and big eyes- and you found yourself laying on his chest with a bottle of wine at your lips. Planning to get wine drunk. You needed it, and quite frankly so did he.

The rest of the night had gone in a blur. Both of you probably were making out. Perhaps a little more. But to you the images of the night before were but shadows. Words but murmurs. As your conversations seemed to be white noise. 

Nothing came back. Not at all. That was until you took notice of an empty bottle of wine. Yes, of course. You had finished a bottle together. But around it were wine coolers. Cans after cans… how drunk did you two get?

And furthermore, the snacks. Surrounding the coffee table. An empty can of Pringles that sat atop the tv as the main menu music played obnoxiously loud. Your hangover was eminent. 

But what made it worse was when you reached a hand to nurse your throbbing temples. 

A crunching noise of an empty hot Cheetos bag under you. And the crunch from Cheeto dust in your armpit. Grinding against a single Cheeto that had found itself a little home in there. It would have been cute. If it weren't for the fact... that it was what it WAS. 

A groan came in reply to your moving. Richie having found himself laying right on top of you. Mouth hanging open in the most unattractive way possible as his glasses were pushed almost completely off his head.

" Get up, you big oaf, I need to shower- " you groaned, pushing a hand at his shoulder as you again cringed at the discomfort- which was your armpit cheeto dust.

" Mm. No. Five more minutes- " Richie sounded, AWFUL. And quite frankly looked it too. His shirt all disheveled. And the bags under his eyes showing you just how tiresome his career was. Oh, he never seemed to be the same after he became successful. You remembered the youthful look he had in his face when you first met- as you brushed some hair from his face…. And cringed. 

Right. Cheeto Dust. 

God it was caked all over your underarm. And the smell of sweat mixing with it…

" Richie. Move- " you practically barked at him, both hands on his shoulders as you tried to wiggle out of his grip. Again, to no avail. His hold was strong. 

You could only accept your defeat.Relaxing your struggles with a huff. And hands going to his back. " What the fuck happened last night? " You asked, drumming your fingers over his spine. He seemed to be losing weight… you could talk about it later.

" Mm. Drunk… kissing? I DUNNO- " Richie simply muttered, trying to piece together the words he could with his drunk- slapped mind. Was he still a little drunk? 

" Gee, thanks, Sherlock- " you groaned, continuing to drum at his back. By this point the Cheeto dust was simply uncomfortable. 

" Richie. I really need to shower. "

" No. "

" Please? I'm covered in cheeto- "

" N o "

A louder huff escaped you and you started to attempt to shimmy out of his grip. Damn that man for being so strong. " You know what- fine! Catch a whiff! "

And with that, your arm was raised, and the armpit directly in his face. 

But he didn't react how you thought. No. His hand wrapped around your wrist and lifted it in the air. And before you knew it- a tongue ran across your armpit. Long. Slow. Yet somehow picking up every spec of dust in every hair there.

And the look on both your faces was what did it. 

You simply were silent. And in shock, staring at him as he smacked his lips. Now fully awake. And fully aware of what he had just done. 

" Did… did that taste good? " Was all you could ask. The disturbed expression on your face leaking into the time of your voice. 

Richie still held your wrist up in the air, eyeing the pit that his tongue had just had the pleasure of invading. And with a simple shake of his head, he answered. " It was there. In my face and my brain just went 'food' " 

You remained still- shocked at what just happened. What the fuck? Was this normal for Richie?

" About that shower- " you proposed once again. 

Richie instantly let go, nodding to you as he pulled himself away. " Yeah. I'll brush my teeth while you're at it. "


End file.
